


The Last Ship drabbles

by Galadrielle1983



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: Drabbles for The Last Ship. Unbetaed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2, episode 2 - Fight the Ship / flashback to Season 1, episode 5 - El Toro

Will Mason cried. 

Some would be surprised that the rest of human kind still had tears left, but Will had just lost hier friend. 

At the beginning of the mission Lieutenant Commander Barker had just been his TAO. But relationships had changed quickly after the end of the world. When you were all alone, without family and loved ones from home, new relationships and bonds emerged. It had started with the immediate colleagues, sharing their tasks. But it quickly spread through all departments and ranks.

Will loved his Captain, Tom Chandler, and would do anything for him. It was no romantic love, but a deeper love, respect and appreciation. That man would do anything for his crew, fought for them and would even sacrifice himself. Mason had that feeling the first time he had went out on a mission with the command crew, where they had looked for the apes for Dr. Scott to test the vaccine on in Nicaragua. 

The young and inexperienced Lieutenant had stepped into a trap. Despite the pain and immediate blood loss he had felt safe. His Captain was there. And he wasn't the only one. The XO, Mike Slattery, as well as the Master Chief and the Tactical Team member Danny Green were there as well. When the poison caused the fever and Will was hit with nausea he just wished that he had been able to make his Captain proud of him. Instead he was down and useless. 

But the Captain had managed to safe them and free the group of people from the disgusting piece of shit, El Toro. He had seen the anger and hatred in the other men's eyes when they were thinking about the poor little girl in the hands of that monster.

That was why he tried to send the Master Chief after the others. His live didn't matter as much as the others. He was pretty useless when not in command of his radio. He was a spark. That was in his blood. 

But all of them survived. 

And all of them suffered for the knowledge of depravity of humanity. 

Now kneeling next to his dead friend everything just became too much. It hurt. Loosing people, loosing hope in others. Will struggled to breath, to not loose himself in the grieve. He did not know how long he was kneeling there. Will felt hands squeezing his shoulder in support. Kind and insistent words trying to draw him back. 

The next thing he knew was strong capable hand tugging him upwards, turning him into a strong wide chest. Will tried to resist and free himself, but there was no strength left in him.

Mike Slattery held the kid tight. He was breaking and this was not the time or place for it. When Mason had not reacted to him, his voice and command, he had seen no other option than to grab him. On one hand this had provided the others the opportunity to take care of Barker, on the other hand he now held the trembling young man tight and safe. It wasn't his usual approach. As the XO there was a certain distance required to everyone under his command. 

But this time he saw life and hope leaving the young and usually happy and easygoing man. The boy that reminded him of Lucas in some ways. When the struggling started he was prepared for hits, but they were so very weak. As if Mason had already given up.

"Shh, it's over." Mike whispered hoarsely. Knowing that it really was over and they had their ship back. He was still waiting for his Commander's arrival, then they would have to take over the ugly task of conducting the body count. They had lost many good people.

But he wouldn't lose the young man in his embrace. 

He would take care of that.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha Granderson's pain after the return to the Nathan James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2, episode 2 - Fight the Ship

Alisha Granderson was staring at some place nobody else could see.

It was her fault. Her fault that her Captain had trusted her mother. Her fault that the crew had suffered. Her fault that her comrades had died. That Kara, her best friend, had been tortured by that horror doctor Hamada. He had almost killed her friend and her unborn baby.

It was just a glimmer of satisfaction that Kara had killed that creep. 

But that was the only positive notion that came through the darkness in her mind and heart. Her mother was dead. She was sad, sure. But for the woman that the monster had been before the end of the world. Amy Granderson had never been a classical kind mothering type. She was a politician through and through. She loved her family and cared for her friends, but she had always almost the highest expectations. She had not been happy when her little girl decided to join the Navy. But she had supported it and used her influence to further her daughters career. Not that Alisha had needed that boost. The only good thing she could recognize was the transfer to the Nathan James when all this started.

The woman she met again in Baltimore was different. Sure she was joyful to have her daughter back, but Alisha soon recognized that the happenings and power had corrupted the former politician into something so ugly she couldn't call her "mother" anymore. 

While lying on the floor at Avocet, bleeding and hoping it would soon end, Alisha thought of her comrades, her XO and her Captain.

She had doomed the people most important to her. She had caused the catastrophe taking place. 

Alisha had seen the anguish on her CO's face whenever someone died or was hurt. If he could, he would take all their pain away.if he could, he would protect them to his dying breath.

That is what caused people to come to him and stay for good.

Tom Chandler was a protector.

He was their savior.

Alisha had faith. In God and in her Captain. 

But now she had betrayed him, unknowingly, but that didn't matter. She had caused more suffering that he would carry on his shoulders. Additionally to the crew and people of Baltimore Alisha had heard that Mrs. Chandler had also died in Olympia. 

She couldn't look at anyone when they came to talk to her back on the ship. Not seeing their faces made her feel like a coward. But she wouldn't be able to bear the loathing in their eyes. 

The Captain had always been full if hope, but now that hope died a violent death.

And it was her fault.


End file.
